wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wyvern
Wyvern is now property of Sby, do NOT use her without permission. Originally created by Dewdrop, adopted from Sab!! CURRENTLY REVAMPING EVERYTHING BUT APPEARANCE Coding by Raybean! ---- '' Wyvern '''is a SandWing with recent RainWing heritage who works for the DADs. Her best friend is Venice. '''Appearance Wyvern has beautiful, golden overscales, and a cream underbelly. She has a 'mask' of three shades of brown, light chocolate brown for her 'beak markings', a darker shade of brown is on her snout, and her head has yet again a darker shade of brown. Ignoring her brown mask, her head and a bit of her neck are black, and fades into her gold covering scales. Her legs and wings are more of a paler goldish-cream colour. She has a brown stinger with a black tip. Her mane is entirely bronze. Her most notable feature, however, is her lack of forelegs. Wyvern's sclera are black like most SandWing's, but her pupils are a bright, radioactive green. Personality Wyvern's personality is complicated, and only Venice really understands it. Sometimes the SandWing is upbeat and fun, but she can quickly become grumpy and pessimistic, to the dislike of the Ultradragon she guards. When she is in her optimistic mood, she has fun with the Ultradragon she protects, often getting them to challenge her and see if she can do certain things without her front legs. She loves seeing the look on Aztec's face when she completes something that seemed impossible. But when she's in a pessimistic mood, she looks down on herself, and almost never speaks to Az. She thinks terrible thoughts about how she's a disgrace to her family, and having only two legs is horrible. Luckily, she's normally in a good mood. Abilities REVAMP History Wyvern hatched 18 years ago to two very successful SandWings (though one was a hybrid and didn't know it). She was immediately shunned from the family because of her lack of forelegs. She was taken to the Scorpion Den because of her disability at age 3 (see Wartorn AU). She worked in a small tavern with other dragons that were missing limbs, doing assorted odd jobs, all energy-draining and aggravating. She was beaten for not doing her job though, so she had to do them. As the months went by, Wyvern became angry and upset about being forced to work for the horrible dictator whose rules had forced her there, and she began to plot her escape. About a year and a half after she'd begun to work (so at age 6), Wyvern finally was able to escape the Scorpion Den. She took off into the frigid night, running as far away as she could from that horrible place. Days... weeks... months passed as she crossed into other kingdoms, sometimes flying, sometimes walking. One day, as she walked through a large grassy field surrounded by huge rocks, she accidentally stumbled and fell onto one of them. A clawed hand suddenly pulled her behind it. She tried to scream, but the dragon covered her snout. He revealed who he was and that he was part of the Dragons Against Dictatorship, or the DADs. He explained what it was, and revealed that the hideout could be accessed from a tunnel under the rock they were behind. After some deep breaths, Wyvern agreed to follow the dragon to DAD headquarters. Years later, she learned of the Ultradragons, a top-secret project that the DADs were planning. One dragon from each tribe would live with a guardian in a specially-made town, where they would be protected and raised to defeat the dictators. Before Wyvern knew what she was doing, she had volunteered to be the SandWing guardian. At first, they scoffed, but then realized she would be a good choice, so they agreed. She would find and protect the SandWing Ultradragon. Relationships Venice Wyvern's closest friend in the DADs isn't a SandWing, or even a member of one of the warring tribes. It's a LightWing, named Venice. Wyvern and Venice are tight friends, and neither of them would ever betray the others. Venice is the only dragon permitted to visit her and Aztec, and Wy is always excited to see her. Wyvern laughs at most of Venice's jokes, and likes that she is positive, especially because when Venice is positive, it's nearly impossible for Wy not to be. Aztec Wyvern finds Aztec to be a sweet, curious dragon, and she doesn't like it when he keeps things from her. She can tell that he puts his faith in her strongly, and she makes sure to respect that, always trying to make him feel happy and safe. She loves to play with him when she is in a good mood, and hates how he seems upset when she looks down on herself. Gallery WIN 20181014 14 04 41 Pro.jpg|By Cut-throat!! OwO Wyvernbyzephyr-background(rotated)frompixlr.jpg|By Zephyr!! LeWyvern.png|Oof. by Dew!! Trivia *Hates foods from other tribes, especially fish *Feels a special connection with Aztec because they are both hybrids *Feels responsible for Aztec *Loves Aztec like a son *Despises her entire family *Her Hogwarts House would be Hufflepuff Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)